Lambert
|appearance = Blood of the Elves|affiliations = Kaer Morhen|profession = Witcher|abilities = Superhuman abilities Swordsmanship Alchemy Signs}} Lambert is one of the younger witchers from Kaer Morhen. He has a rude, biting tongue, and is especially sour to Triss Merigold. He does not seem very fond of Triss and calls her by her last name, which she hates. He does not have much use for politics, a trait common to most witchers. He helped train Ciri in the art of combat. Lambert seems to have a deep seated jealousy toward Geralt, as Geralt is an extremely famous and beloved witcher, while Lambert considers his witcher status a cruel twist of fate, and is stuck hunting relatively benign monsters for people who hate witchers. Lambert appears in the main campaign of The Witcher, as well as "The Price of Neutrality" premium module. Despite not being fond of her, when Triss was sick and wounded after a fight with a wizard, Lambert cared for her helping to nurse her back to health. Vesemir suggests this might be because he feels guilty. In The Witcher, he is wandering around the ground floor of Kaer Morhen or busy in the courtyard for the duration of the Prologue. Associated quests :* A Potion for Triss :* Defending Kaer Morhen, he is there as are all the other witchers, busy fighting. Journal Entry In "The Price of Neutrality", he can be found staking out the ford nearest the camp, keeping the local weed problem in check and making sure the unexpected guests do not suddenly try to enter the keep. Journal Entry Journal Entry :If destiny truly chooses which boys become witchers, then in Lambert's case it had made a twisted, cruel choice. After hearing his story, Geralt had to admit that Lambert had every reason to be unenthused about the lot fate had granted him. :A chance encounter of two witchers hunting the same ekimmara turned into a tale of old friendship, murder and vengeance. The moral of the story? Don't mess with Lambert. :Though Lambert made no secret of his hatred for Kaer Morhen, when the time came to stand in its defense, he did so without a second thought. :If Keira didn't go to Kaer Morhen and Geralt didn't save Lambert in time: ::Sadly, during the battle Lamber found himself overwhelmed by enemy forces. Relief came too late and he was cut down by the Wild Hunt's soldiers. :If Geralt convinced Keira to come to Kaer Morhen: ::During this battle, he came within a hair's breadth of losing his life. Luckily Keira arrived in the nick of time and together they held back his attackers. ::It just might be that Lambert and Keira's later (and somewhat unexpected) relationship came about as a result of that moment, when they fought for survival at each other's side. It is also possible it was a simple matter of two attractive people taking a liking to each other. At any rate, only time could tell what would become of the couple. Gallery Image:People_Lambert.png|Lambert's journal picture tw-screenshot-lambert.png|Lambert in Kaer Morhen Keira_and_Lambert.png|Keira traveling with Lambert cs:Lambert de:Lambert es:Lambert fr:Lambert it:Lambert hu:Lambert pl:Lambert ru:Ламберт Category:Characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Characters in the novels Category:Witchers Category:Witcher (race)